


It All Started With A Class Project

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: Slight AU. Based from when Noctis and Prompto were in high school and they develop a relationship.





	1. Partner Up

Prompto swallowed hard as he spotted Noctis sitting in the park. He always ate lunch by himself. He wouldn’t even talk to the gaggle of girls that constantly tried to get her attention. How was he supposed to approach someone like that? Prompto sighed heavily and sat in the shade at the base of a tree within view.

Was Lunafreya right? How was he supposed to ever become friends with someone as unapproachable as the moody royal?

Prompto was too busy staring at his lunch to realize someone had walked over. He blinked a couple times seeing shoes in front of him and glanced up. His eyes widened when he saw none other than the Prince standing in front of him.

Noctis actually blushed slightly and refused to look him in the eye, “Can I sit with you?”

Prompto’s face flushed a little out of embarrassment and surprise, “W-What?”

Noctis motioned over his shoulder to the group of girls in the distance, “They’re bothering me.”

Prompto hesitated for a moment before nodding slightly. The Prince let out a sigh and sat next to him, pulling his lunch back out and continuing to eat. Although the girls were still obviously fangirling over him, they didn’t come any closer. Prompto glanced at the man who didn’t even look up from his lunch. The blonde let out a sigh as he picked up his chopsticks and resumed eating his lunch.

When Prompto wasn’t looking, Noctis glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He paused in his eating for a moment and stared at the blonde, examining him. After a moment he blinked a couple times and shook his head slightly before returning to his lunch.

They both stood up when they finished and Prompto glanced at the Prince, “It’s Prompto by the way.”

Noctis blinked, seemingly surprised, “I’m sorry?”

Prompto rolled his eyes, “My name? It’s Prompto.”

Noctis blinked a couple times again, staring, “... Don’t I know you?”

Prompto blinked this time, “Huh?”

“Nevermind. Anyways. Did you want to partner up for that project from class?”

Prompto’s eyes widened, “What? Why  **me** ?”

Noctis rubbed the back of his head and glanced away, “This is probably the first normal conversation I’ve had so far at school. It’s… I’d like to be able to do it more often.”

Prompto stared at him, debating his answer for a bit. He tensed slightly when the Prince looked back at him. Prompto felt his face starting to heat up and he quickly glanced away, “A-Alright. I’m game. What’s the catch?”

Noctis raised an eyebrow, “Catch?” They locked eyes again, “... Treat me like a classmate. Not a Prince.”

Prompto’s eyes widened slightly. He blinked a few times before grinning slightly, “Alright, but just remember Noct, you asked for it.”

The Prince’s face flushed slightly at the shortened name and he handed Prompto a card, “Here’s my number. We can meet up tomorrow to get started.”

“Sure, sure. See you then.” Prompto gave him a shoulder bump before taking the card and walking back towards class. Maybe Lunafreya was right. Maybe he did have a chance.


	2. Lighting a Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets jumped on his way home from school and none other than the Prince himself comes to his aid.

A couple days later Prompto was walking home from school. He had his bag slung over his shoulder and his camera in his hand as he whistled. He took the back alleys as the main streets were crowded this time of day.

He turned the corner and tensed slightly, seeing three larger men smoking and laughing. One of them looked at Prompto with a grin on his face, “Hey pretty boy. What are you doing in these neck of the woods?”

Prompto felt his jaw tighten, “I live down the street. I was taking this way-”

Before he could finish his sentence, a fourth guy came up behind him and took his bag off his shoulder and roughly pushed him towards the wall. Prompto’s camera fell to the ground, lense shattering as two of the other men grabbed his arms and held him against the brick wall.

Prompto glared at the men and tried to fight back as the man that initially spoke came up and grabbed his chin, forcing his head back into the bricks as he made Prompto look at him.

The blonde’s eyes narrowed and he felt his heart pounding in his chest, “Get off me!”

The man chuckled, “Someone’s feisty. We like them that way.”

Prompto’s eyes widened as he groaned as the man sucker punched him in the chest. He would’ve fallen over if the other men hadn’t been holding him up.

The man roughly grabbed Prompto’s crotch and he inhaled sharply, glaring up as the man spoke, “School boys like you are our favorite, ya know.”

As the man leaned in to kiss Prompto, a fist suddenly connected with his jaw and sent him flying. Prompto fell to his knees coughing as the two released him out of surprise. Prompto’s hand found it’s way to his neck where the man had been holding his face up and he winced a little, vaguely registering that the other men seemed to be fighting someone.

As his vision focused, he noticed a pair of boots in front of him and he blinked. He glanced up as the figure kneeled in front of him and his eyes widened slightly. The Prince?

Noctis, panting and slightly out of breath, placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, “You alright, Prompto?”

Prompto’s heart had initially started to calm down, but now it was beating faster again, “What are you  **doing** here, Noct?”

Noctis couldn’t help but grin slightly, “I was worried about you. Those guys had been stalking out the school for a couple days. I saw them follow you.”

Prompto let out a loud sigh. Noctis had been following him too?

“Is everything alright?” Prompto glanced up and his eyes widened as he saw the Marshall standing at the entrance to the alley with his arms crossed, “You boys made quiet a mess.”

Noctis laughed a bit, “Sorry Cor.” He stood up and brushed his knees off, “Could you clean this up for me?”

The Marshall sighed, “Very well. I’ll make sure we order you a new uniform as well. There’s blood on your jacket. What about him?” The immortal motioned towards Prompto.

Prompto stood up with a slight wince and opened his mouth to speak, but Noctis cut him off, “I’ll make sure he gets home.”

Prompto’s eyes widened and he glanced at the Prince, “Y-You don’t-”

Noctis picked up Prompto’s bag and glanced back at the blonde with a slight smile, “I want to.”

Prompto swallowed before nodding slightly, not trusting his words. Noctis picked up the broken camera and placed it in Prompto’s bag as they walked back to the blonde’s house.

Prompto hesitated as he tried to open the door, not realizing how much his hand was shaking. He blushed a little when Noctis put his hand on top of his and they locked eyes. Noctis didn’t say anything as he turned their hands to unlock the door and he let go after Prompto pushed it open.

Prompto walked in first, shrugging off his jacket and placing his hands on the table, releasing a shaky breath he wasn’t aware he was holding in.

Noctis set his bag on a nearby chair and lightly put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, “I’ll buy you a new camera.”

“That’s not what I’m upset about.”

Noctis blinked, surprised that Prompto was actually annoyed with something, “You want to talk about it?”

Prompto turned and surprised Noct, grabbing both his shoulders a little harder than intended, “Teach me.”

Noctis blinked a couple times, “T-Teach you what?”

“I want to learn how to fight. I want to be able to defend myself.”  _ And to defend you _ . Noctis blinked a couple more times before laughing. Prompto’s face flushed as he let go of the Prince’s shoulders, “W-Why are you  **laughing** ?”

“You just got  **jumped** . Normally a person’s first thought would be to recover from that. And instead, you want to learn to fight back?”

Prompto’s face flushed more and he glanced down, rubbing the back of his head.

Noctis grinned a little and put his hand on his shoulder. Prompto glanced up and they locked eyes as the raven haired man spoke, “Fine. I’ll show you some moves.”

Prompto’s eyes widened in surprise, “R-Really?”

“We’ll start tomorrow. I’ll make sure Cor let’s you in the Palace.”


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tries to train Prompto in combat fighting.

The next morning, Prompto walked up to the doors of the Palace, his eyes widening. He’d seen the palace from a distance, but it was just registering how  **big** it actually was.

A member of the Kingsglaive waved his hand in Prompto’s face, “You listening kid?”

“I-I’m sorry, what?” Prompto almost dropped his bag he was so startled.

The man raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, “What? Are you lost?”

“Nyx Ulric.” Cor called from behind the Glaive.

Nyx turned, “Marshall?”

“He’s a friend of the Prince. Let him in please.”

Nyx bowed slightly and Prompto’s face flushed a bit, “N-No, you don’t-” He sighed, giving up before quickly walking up the remaining stairs and into the palace. His eyes widened again. It was even larger on the inside.

Cor chuckled softly, “Come on. I’ll take you to the training room. Prince Noctis is waiting for you there.”

Prompto nodded slightly and followed Cor down the hallways and into a large open room. Prompto’s eyes widened again and his heart skipped a beat as he caught sight of Noctis swinging a sword. Prompto watched him for a few moments, not even realizing that Cor had walked out. His eyes were fixed on Noctis as he was focused and precise in swinging the blade around like it had been something he had known his entire life. Could he be that good?

Noctis let out a sigh and lowered the blade eventually, panting a bit. He ran his free hand through his hair and glanced over, noticing Prompto and blinked, “How long have you been here?”

Prompto blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head, “Ah, sorry. A few minutes maybe?”

“You could’ve told me?” Noctis put his hand on his hip and rolled his eyes.

“I was… distracted.” Prompto muttered glancing down, “I-I mean. This place is so huge.”

Noctis smiled slightly before walking over to a weapon rack and grabbing another sword. Prompto blinked as Noct handed it to him, Noct’s fingers grazing lightly over Prompto’s has he released the blade to the blonde, “Now, hold the blade up in a fighting stance.”

Prompto blushed a little and nodded slightly before hesitating and holding up the blade, “L-Like this?”

Noctis sighed, “I’ve got my work cut out for me.”

Prompto lowered his guard, “Is it  **that** terrible?” His eyes widened as Noctis swung at him and he barely managed to block before falling on his ass and dropping the sword, “I-I wasn’t ready you  **ass** .”

Noctis chuckled softly, “Sorry. I wanted to test your reflexes.” He walked over to the blonde with a slight smile on his face. Prompto’s face flushed a little as Noct offered his hand and Prompto took it as Noct pulled him to his feet.

Prompto stumbled slightly and almost fell against the Prince, having to put his hands on his waist and chest for balance. He blushed a little again, “S-Sorry.”

Noct just smiled in response as he rested a hand a Prompto’s waist to steady him, “Looks like we gotta work on your balance too, huh?”

Prompto smiled sheepishly as he hesitantly pulled his arms away from the prince and ran his hand through his own hair, glancing at the ground.

*~*~*~*

A week into training and Prompto wasn’t making any progress with any type of blade. Swords, polearms, daggers, you name it.

Prompto let out a heavy sigh as he walked up to the palace gates. Why was Noct even trying so hard? He was failing at literally every option.

“Prompto.” Nyx nodded from his attention stance.

“Hey Nyx.” Prompto put out his fist and fist bumped the man as he walked into the palace, slowly walking towards the training hall.

Prompto walked into the training hall while staring at the ground, “Hey I’m-” he glanced up and blinked, looking around and seeing the room empty, “... here?” He rubbed the back of his head.

Suddenly the door opened behind him and he jumped as Cor walked in.

“Prompto. Follow me.” Cor crossed his arms.

Prompto tensed, “A-Am I in trouble?”

Cor actually laughed as he lead Prompto down the hallway and outside the palace in the back, “No, no. The Prince had another idea.” Prompto glanced at him and raised an eyebrow as they entered another building on the grounds, “He thought you might be suited for some  **different** weapons.”

Prompto’s eyes widened as Cor opened the door to a huge shooting range, completely modern and up to date, “No way…”

Cor walked out of the building as Prompto spied Noct in the corner fiddling with a gun. Prompto hesitantly walked over.

Noct glanced over his shoulder as he locked a clip into place, “Hey.”

“Noct…” Prompto shook Noct’s shoulders and the Prince quickly put the gun down, “What the  **fuck** ?! GUNS?”

Noct laughed and grabbed Prompto’s shoulders to steady himself as Prompto accidentally pushed him back against the table, “Trust me, alright?”

Prompto sighed and hung his head, his forehead resting against Noctis’ chest.

Noctis blushed slightly and let go, picking the gun back up and holding it out to him, “Just try it.”

Prompto nodded against Noct’s chest as he wrapped his hand around the gun. Prompto pulled back with a sigh, staring at the gun, “I can’t even use a sword right. What makes you think I can do this?”

Noctis led him over to one of the shooting areas and showed Prompto how to aim. He stood next to the blonde as he hesitantly lifted the gun and fired a shot. He hit the paper. Barely. Prompto lowered the gun with another sigh.

Noctis was suddenly behind him, putting his arms back up and Prompto blushed, “Noct what-?”

Noctis whispered in his ear as he corrected Prompto’s aim - his hands lightly running along the blondes arms, “Breathe. Don’t think, just aim and shoot.”

Prompto blushed brighter as he attempted to aim, hands shaking as Noct’s hands rested on his hips. Prompto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He heard Noctis’ even breathing in his ear. He slowly opened his eyes and aimed, pulling the trigger and his eyes widened as he hit the target in the center of a headshot.

Noct grinned as Prompto jumped, almost dropping the gun. Prompto turned and hugged Noct tightly, “No  **way** !”

Noctis tensed a little but didn’t pull away. He grabbed the gun and locked the safety before returning Prompto’s hug, “I told you, you could do it.”

Prompto grinned at the prince, “Can we do it again?”

Noctis rolled his eyes and pulled away from the hug, “Let me go get some more ammo.”


	4. A Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it a tour... or a date?

Gladio ran his hand through his hair as he walked towards the prince’s room, knocking before opening the door, “Prince Noctis, are you-” He man blinked, glancing around and his eye twitched as he was unable to spot any bodies in the room.

Gladio slammed the door behind him and walked down the hall. He calmed his step as he saw the Marshall turn the corner towards him and he paused, “Marshall?”

Cor glanced up from his notebook at the bodyguard, “Yes Gladio, what is it?”

“Have you seen Noct?” He crossed his arms.

Cor paused for a moment before closing the book and tucking it under his shoulder, “Gladio… Please don’t tell me you lost the prince?”

Nyx happened to be walking by and paused, hearing the sentence. He hesitantly walked over at an attention stance, “Marshall?”

“What is it Nyx?” Cor gave him a slight glare for interrupting.

“... The prince left with Prompto this morning. He said he’d be back later tonight.”

Cor let out a long sigh and resisted the urge to facepalm.

However, Gladio’s eye twitched and he yelled a bit louder than intended, “He  **what** ?”

*~*~*~*

Noctis had his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street in his civilian clothes next to Prompto. He pulled his hat down a bit as the sun peaked out from the clouds. He blinked for a moment and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Prompto glanced over at him, sucking on the straw of his soda, “What’s up?”

Noct stopped walking as he saw Gladio’s name on the caller ID, “I think I’m in trouble.”

Prompto rolled his eyes and swiped the red ‘end call’ before taking the phone from Noct, “Don’t worry about it.”

“H-Hey!” Noctis tried to get the phone back but Prompto securely put it inside his vest pocket as he continued walking, “Prompto! This is serious!”

“Exactly.” Prompto responded with as he tossed the now empty cup into the trash and crossed his arms, glaring a little at the prince, “You wanted a day to be normal right? You don’t want to be the Prince of Insomnia today. That’s what you told me. So you’ll get this back at the end of the day and you can go back to being royal then. But  **now** ? Just be Noct. Not the Prince.”

Noctis blinked a few times. He opened his mouth to say something, but let out a sigh instead. He glanced away with a slight blush on his face as he bit his lip slightly, “Alright. Fine.” He crossed his arms and glanced down.

Prompto let out a dramatic sigh, “Come on, why are you so broody? Try smiling.”

Noct blushed a little more and glared at the blonde, “I am  **not** broody! … Am I?”

Prompto rolled his eyes and grabbed his friend's hand, dragging him through the crowd, “Come on!”

Noct blushed slightly again and tried to hold his hat on with his other hand as he let Prompto drag him, “H-Hey! Where are we going?”

Prompto dragged the prince towards the wall and the beach through the other side - the barrier still covering a little ways into the water. Noct froze in his tracks, his eyes widening as he let go of Prompto’s hand.

The blonde blinked and glanced back at him, “What’s wrong?”

“... I’ve never been to the ocean before.”

Prompto’s eyes widened, “Are you serious?” Prompto dragged him to the edge of the water and they sat in the sand as the sun was setting.

Noct rubbed the back of his head, glancing down, “I haven’t been out of the castle much since I was sick when I was little. My father is overprotective since my mother died. It was hard enough to convince him to let me go to school in the first place. He wanted me home schooled.”

Prompto blinked a couple of times before glancing at him, “I think that’s the most you’ve ever told me about yourself, Noct.”

Noctis blinked and glanced at the blonde, taking his hat off and setting it in his lap, “Really?” He ruffled his hair with his hand as Prompto tried not to blush, “Come to think of it, I don’t think you’ve told me much about yourself either.”

Prompto glanced towards the sunset with a slight blush still on his cheeks, “Not much to tell actually. I don’t remember a lot of my childhood or where I come from.”

Noctis blinked, resting his hands in the sand, “What about your parents?”

“Ahhh, what about them? I don’t really know them. It’s always been mom and I and she’s always working. She rarely notices if I’m gone actually.” Prompto put his hands in the sand, blinking as he felt his hand set on top of something. He glanced down and his face flushed as he realized his hand was on top of Noct’s, “Ah! S-Sorry!” Prompto quickly pulled his hand back.

“It’s fine.” Noct spoke and Prompto hesitantly glanced at him. Noctis was staring at the sunset, “I don’t mind, if it’s you.”

Prompto’s heart stopped for a second, “... What?” He managed to get out as a whisper.

Noctis smiled slightly at the sunset before grabbing his hat and standing up, stretching. His stomach showing slightly as Prompto blushed a little more. Noctis let out a long sigh as he lowered his arms, “You should probably give me the phone back.” Noctis glanced at the blonde, “They’re likely tracking it by now and will be here soon.”

Prompto stood up quickly and wide eyed, “S-Seriously?!” He quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket and held it out to Noct, surprised again when the prince lightly grabbed his wrist, “Noct?”

As Prompto glanced up, Noctis leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips as he put his hat on top of Prompto’s head. Prompto blushed brightly and didn’t respond - well - he almost dropped the phone, but Noct managed to catch it.

Noctis grinned slightly as he pulled back with his phone, “I had fun. We should do that again sometime.” Noctis answered the phone as it rang while he was walking away towards the road where a car and Gladio were waiting.

Prompto stood frozen and pretty sure his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He blushed brighter than ever before and pulled the hat down to cover his eyes, “ **S-Seriously?!** ”


	5. Make a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto go camping and spend the night together.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter as smut. A lot of smut. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Year*  
> This is implying to their second year of high school. In Japan, high school is optional and has 3 years of classes. Everything in this fic up to this point as been dealing with their first year in high school.

Second Year*

A year had passed. Technically almost two. The boys were now in their second year of high school. Prompto still showed up to the castle twice a week for gun training, and the pair ran a couple miles every weekend morning - every other day all summer long too. Noct had occasionally held his hand or kissed his cheek when they were alone. But he never made a move to take it to the next step. So Prompto figured he would.

They were going on a camping trip that weekend alone - of course Noct didn’t tell anyone yet. They wouldn’t let him go given the choice. Noct wanted to fish and Prompto wanted to get some cool nature shots with the new camera Noct bought him. Noct was secretly packing the car all day and the plan was to pick Prompto up.

Prompto was in his room, packing his own camping bag, hesitating at what clothes to bring. After settling on some black cargo pants and a red shirt as his wardrobe for the day, he through some spares into the bag. He opened his underwear drawer and paused for a moment. His face flushed slightly as he caught sight of a pack of condoms. Should he?

The doorbell rang - must be Noct. No time to think now. Prompto quickly grabbed the box and stuffed it into his bag, closing it up and hurrying towards the door, opening it.

Noctis was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt, smiling at him ( **really** smiling. Not his fake prince smile), “Ready?”

Prompto’s face flushed a little as he nodded, swinging his bag over his shoulder, “Y-Yeah.”

“Alright let’s go.” Noctis lead Prompto over to the car and tossed the blonde’s stuff into the back, “We wanna get there before the sun goes down, otherwise we’ll have to set up in the dark.”

Prompto climbed into the passenger seat as Noctis climbed in the drivers side and started the car, “Where are we going anyways?”

“A little past Hammerhead on the outskirts of Insomnia. There’s a good finishing spot and a nearby camp site.” He said calmly as he turned the radio on and merged with traffic down towards the city gate.

Prompto’s eyes widened, “We’re  **leaving** the city? Did you tell Gladio?”

Noctis glanced at the blonde and gave him a slight grin, “Of course not.”

*~*~*~*

They arrived at the campsite a little before sundown. Prompto started setting up camp while Noctis got a little fishing time in. Despite his inability in most subjects, the blonde managed to get the tent up by himself, as well as two folding chairs and a small table. He grinned slightly to himself as he started the fire and started boiling some water for their cup ramen.

Noctis managed to come back just as the water started boiling and chuckled softly, crossing his arms, “You work fast.”

“I was hungry.” Prompto said as he took the kettle off the fire.

Noct pulled out two ramen cups and set them on the table, holding each as Prompto carefully poured the water into them. They ate their dinner and laughed at some stupid jokes.

Eventually the sun was going down. Noctis went to the car to get their bags as Prompto cleaned up and put stuff away incase it stormed.

Noct walked back with the bags and into the tent. He let out a sigh as he tossed his bag in one corner and Prompto’s in the other. Prompto’s bag fell open and Noctis blinked and glanced down. His face reddened slightly as he saw the box of condoms peaking out of the bag. He glanced towards the flap of the tent. Did Prompto…?

Noctis heard the blonde getting closer and quickly stuffed the condoms a bit further into his bag before going to his own bag and getting the sleeping mats out.

Prompto closed the tent behind him as he climbed in, “Everything’s cleaned up.”

“Sounds good.” Noctis managed with a straight face as he put the mats down.

They both changed into more comfortable sleeping clothes and laid down next to each other. Prompto faced away from Noct and Noct was laying on his back, his face still red a bit.

“... Everything okay, Noct?” Prompto didn’t turn over.

Noctis blinked and glanced his direction, hesitating to answer. He bit his lip slightly before sitting up a little. Prompto then blinked and finally turned over on his back, just in time for Nocts to straddle his waist.

Prompto’s face reddened, “N-Noct… What?” Prompto practically whispered, and he trailed off when the prince leaned down and kissed him softly.

The truth was, even though they considered each other together, they rarely shared intimate moments like kissing. Mostly because, well, Noct  **was** royalty. But right now, Noct didn’t seem to care.

Prompto responded to the kisses as his hands found their way to Noctis hair, lightly pulling at the surprisingly soft locks. The blonde moaned softly into the kiss as Noctis had reached down between his legs and gropped him.

Noctis broke the kiss while panting softly, staring into the blonde’s eyes, “... Do you want to?”

Prompto’s face blushed a bit more as he could feel his own erection growing in Noctis’ hand, “D-Do I want to what?”

Noctis leaned down and lightly nipped his neck as he rolled his palm against Prompto’s growing member, earning a moan from the blonde, “I saw what’s in your bag. All you had to do was ask.”

Prompto’s face flushed even more if possible. The condoms. In all honestly, he initially forgot he even packed them. But right now? Noctis’ hand pressing against his dick was making him extremely aware. Prompto felt his jaw tighten as Noctis continued his kisses along his bare neck, “... I want to.”

Noctis paused and blinked a couple of times, surprised that Prompto would even admit it. He hesitated for a moment before pulling back and pulling his own shirt over his shoulders and tossing it into a corner of the tent. While Prompto sat up and removed his own shirt, Noct leaned over to Prompto’s bag and pulled the box of condoms a bit closer. Once his saw Prompto fling his shirt, he leaned back in and kissed him again. Prompto moaned in surprised as Noct’s other hand played with the hem of the blonde’s pants.

Noctis broke the kiss and Prompto blinked up at him while panting. Noct grinned slightly and pulled the blonde’s pants off, earning a gasp in return as his member was freed. Prompto moved to protest, but as Noctis was coming back up, he instead took the blonde into his mouth. Prompto moaned loudly and threw his head back, closing his eyes and gripping at the mat underneath them. Noct almost made him cum just by touching him.

Prompto seemed unaware that Noct removed his own pants while keeping the blonde occupied. Once he threw his pants off to the side, he pulled his mouth back to lightly lick the tip while slowly inserting a finger into him. Prompto arched his hips a bit and tried to calm his breathing. He was failing, obviously.

Noctis pulled his mouth away and laid between the blonde’s legs, teasing him with a second finger as he leaned in for a kiss while supporting his own weight on his elbows. Prompto responded in turn with a moan into the kiss as he licked Noctis’ lip, begging for more.

As Noctis slid his tongue into the blonde’s mouth, he added a second finger and earned another moan as he slowly started moving them. Noctis gasped slightly and broke the kiss when he felt Prompto’s hands on his own dick. Noctis flushed slightly and glanced down while panting as Prompto was putting the condom on Noctis.

After he lifted it, they both locked eyes with flushed faces. Noctis hesitated for the first time, “A-Are you sure?”

Prompto nodded slightly, not trusting his voice. Noct slowly removed his fingers and Prompto moaned as he spread his legs a bit more in response. Noctis positioned himself in between Prompto’s legs, teasing his entrance and the blonde tensed a little, so Noct paused.

The prince leaned down and softly kissed him, “Get on top, it’ll feel better.”

Prompto hesitantly nodded slightly before they rolled over and Noctis was on his back with Prompto straddling his waist. Prompto hesitated, positioning Noct’s dick at his entrance and he sat down a bit, blushing slightly as he felt the condom against his entrance. Noct gave him a slight nod and Prompto started sinking his weight down slowly. He closed his eyes and moaned as he felt it going in. Noct was bigger than he initially thought.

Prompto eventually managed to get it all in and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the mat and kissing Noct. Noctis moaned into the kiss and Prompto felt him twitch inside of him. The blonde moaned as he felt Noct reposition his legs and thrust up into him. Prompto tensed for a moment but then relaxed as Noct slowly started a rhythm. Noct was right. Being on top felt pretty good.

Noct slid his tongue into Prompto’s mouth and earned a loud moan from the blonde as the prince’s hand wrapped around Prompto’s member. Prompto tightened around him and broke the kiss panting and lightly biting into Noct’s shoulder as sweat started to drip down his forehead. Noct grinned slightly and timing his hand motions with his thrusts and moaned himself as he felt Prompto tighten around him more and bite at his neck.

“N-Noct, I-”

“It’s okay, Prompto.” Noct panted in response.

However, it was Noctis that came first with a few more harsh thrusts into the blonde. Prompto moaned as he felt the condom filling up and came all over Noct’s chest, managing to get some on the prince’s face as well.

Prompto slowly got off with a moan and laid next to Noct, panting. Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as he wiped the cum off his face and licked his finger. Prompto managed to glance at him just in time to witness it and blushed brightly, almost getting hard again right away.

Noct sat up a grabbed a towel, carefully removing the condom and cleaning himself off. Prompto was pretty sure he was seeing stars. After Noct finished wiping himself off, he grabbed some blankets from the corner and threw them at Prompto, caughing an ‘of’ noise to come out from under the fabric.

Prompto lowered the blankets, glaring at him, “Rude.”

Noctis rolled his eyes as Prompto unwrapped the blankets and folded them out. Noct returned to his spot laying next to the blonde. Prompto blushed a little as Noct got under the covers and blonde turned onto his side, facing away from him with his heart still pounding.

Prompto felt his heart skip as Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist and pulled him close. The blonde blinked, unable to turn over because of the way Noctis was pressed against him, “... Noct?”

“I love you… Prompto.”

Prompto’s face flushed more as he felt Noctis’ forehead rest against his back, “I-I… I love you too… Noct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD GUYS. I am so grateful for the number of kukos, view, comments, all of it. 50 FIC SUBSCRIBERS? I hope don't let any of you down. :D I also extended this story to be 8 chapters now because of the overwhelming support. Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy and keep reading!


	6. The Crownsguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is given an ultimatum. Pass the Crownsguard test, or never see Noctis again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Year*  
> As noted in the previous chapter, this is based on the Japanese school system. So this would imply that they are seniors in high school now.

Third Year*

Noctis stood before his father in his study, tense and avoiding eye contact, “Why did you want to talk to me?”

Regis glared at him, “I need a reason to talk to my son?”

“Clearly.” Noctis responded with coldly as he crossed his arms, “You seem too busy to just have a conversation with me now a days.”

Regis’ jaw tensed and he bit back his anger, “...I want to discuss your classmate with you. Prompto.”

Noctis tensed, “What about him?” Did he know?

“I no longer want you hanging out with him.” Regis stated blankly as he sat at his desk.

“ **WHAT** ?” Noctis threw his hand onto the desk in front of his father, “Why not?”

“You should be hanging out with sophisticated royals. People from higher up families. You need to learn how to navigate our world if you want to stand any chance at being a King.” Regis glared back at his son.

Noctis clenched his fists and looked down. The old Noctis would’ve given in. He would’ve let his father have his way and discarded the boy. However, the new Noctis - the Noctis he became while with Prompto - refused, “No.”

Regis’ eyes widened, “Excuse me?”

“I said no.”

Regis stood over the boy, “You will do as you’re-”

“I said  **no** father.” Noctis yelled back which almost caused Gladio to open the door and question if the pair were alright, “The person I am  **now** is because of Prompto. I won’t abandon him. I can’t.”

“... Are you saying?”

“It don’t care what you think. People are not tools to be discarded when we’re done with them. He is  **not** a tool and I am  **not** done with him.”

Regis glared for a moment before rubbing his temple and sighing heavily, “Very well. I’ll make you a deal.” Noctis raised an eyebrow as Regis continued, “Give him the Crownsguard test. Should he pass, I’ll permit you two to still be around each other. Should he fail, you cut off communication. Are we clear?”

Noctis’ eyes widened, “What? That seems like something  **he** should agree to.”

“If you want to remain in contact with him, you’ll accept my offer. Let me know in the morning.”

*~*~*~*

Prompto skipped up the castle steps, fist bumping the Kingsglaive soldier as he entered the palace. He blinked seeing Cor in front of him in attention stance, “... What’s up Cor?”

Cor bowed slightly, “I need you to follow me, Prompto.”

Prompto tensed, “Am I in trouble? Why are you being all formal? Is Noct okay?”

Cor chuckled softly and started leading the boy towards the training hall, “The Prince is fine. We have a… scenario for you today.”

Prompto blinked as he shifted his bag on his shoulder, “Scenario? Like a test?”

“Precisely.” Prompto stopped in his tracks and Cor glanced back at him, “What it is?”

Prompto suddenly had a serious look on his face, “What happens if I fail?”

“Make sure you don’t.” Cor continued to walk until Prompto’s serious tone forced him to stop again.

“ **Marshall** . What happens if I fail?” Prompto dropped his bag to his side as he tensed up and glared at the man.

Cor blinked a couple times, glancing back at him, “... If you fail, you’ll never be permitted to see the prince again.” He noticed the boy tense more so he continued, “However, given your current reaction, I do not think you’ll fail. Have faith Prompto.”

Prompto fought back tears as he clenched his fists, “Have faith in what?! This is bullshit!”

Cor walked over and placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, “Have faith in your feelings for him. Forget everything else.”

Prompto blinked a couple of times through his anger, “... You know?”

Cor grinned slightly, “I’ve known since he saved you in that alley. Now, can we continue? You’re keeping the King waiting. That’s not a good first impression.”

Prompto’s face flushed out of embarrassment as he picked up his bag and followed Cor down the corridor to the training hall.

Prompto’s jaw tightened as he walked towards Noctis in the training room, ignoring King Regis sitting off to the side. Noctis smiled slightly at him, but his eyes were sad. He knew.

Prompto pulled his gun out and started to clean it, getting it ready for the test. He glanced over and tensed. They were fighting Gladio - the prince’s bodyguard, and Cor - the crownsguard marshall. How was this even fair.

Noctis put a hand on his shoulder, smiling a bit, “Whatever happens. I care about you. I want you to know that.”

Prompto’s face flushed slightly as he nodded and prepared his gun, taking a spot behind the prince and getting ready for the battle.

*~*~*~*

King Regis nodded for the fight to begin. Gladio rushed forward first, easily blocking some of Prompto’s bullets and Noctis simply rolled out of the way of his swings - no real effort since he had a large blade.

Prompto quickly found himself separated from the prince as Noctis was forced to spar off with Cor. Prompto rolled and dodged Gladio’s swings as he tried to keep an eye on Noct. How was he supposed to get around this guy?

Cor was swinging his katana quickly at Noctis - who was barely avoiding the blows, blocking with his sword but unable to counter. Eventually Cor found an opening. Prompto blinked and froze, raising his gun and aiming in their direction. Cor brought his blade up to the Prince’s neck and Noct froze, lowering his weapon in surrender. Gladio brought his blade over Prompto’s head. Prompto’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t lower his weapon.

The King stood, “I’ve seen enough. Prompto… You fail.”

Noctis sighed loudly and glanced down, shutting his eyes. However, his eyes shot open as he heard Prompto fire a shot. The Prince’s eyes shot open as he looked up at Cor. Cor had to readjust to block the shot - if he didn’t, it would’ve for sure killed him. If Prompto had shot when Cor had gone in for the swing to Noctis’ neck, Cor would be dead.

The bullet fell to the ground with a loud clang of metal on tile and everyone in the room was silent. Prompto slowly lowered his weapon and glanced at the King with a slight glare.

King Regis returned the blonde’s glare, “Prompto. Leave this castle at once. And don’t come back.”

*~*~*~*

Prompto walked out of the castle and tears streaming down his face, completely ignoring Noct calling after him - and being held back by the Marshall. As Prompto was walking down the steps he felt a hand on his shoulder and blinked, looking back. Gladio.

Gladio actually looked pretty sad. He held Prompto’s bag out to him.

Prompto nodded slightly and took it, starting to walk away.

“Hey blondie,” Prompto blinked and turned back around as Gladio crossed his arms and grinned slightly, “Don’t give up just yet, alright?”

Prompto blinked again, “W-What?”

“Have a little faith.” Before Prompto could get an explanation, Gladio had turned back around and was heading back up into the castle.


	7. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In some weird round a bout way - Prompto actually gets added to the Crownsguard.

**Day Four**

Gladio walked into the Marshall’s office, slamming the door behind him a little harder than intended.

Cor let out a sigh as he glanced up from his paperwork, “What is it Gladio?”

“The ruling was unfair and you know it.” Gladio said as he stood in front of the desk with his arms crossed, glaring at his commanding officer, “Prompto should be in the Crownsguard. He’s a good shot.”

“There’s nothing I can do about it. The King said-”

“BULLSHIT.” Gladio slammed his hands onto the desk with a growl.

Cor sighed again and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, “Gladio, calm down if you want me to listen to you.”

Gladio let out a long sigh before taking a seat in the chair next to him, “... Ask the King to reconsider.”

“It won’t mean much coming from me. It would mean more coming from Prompto.”

“... Then let Prompto talk to the King. Easy.” Gladio said, crossing his arms again.

Cor almost rolled his eyes, “Regis banned him from the castle. What do you propose we do? Sneak him in?” They both paused for a moment, “... Gladio…  **no** .”

Gladio growled and stood up, almost knocking the chair over, “Then talk to King Regis and get him to reconsider. Or we’ll find another option.”

As Gladio quickly left the room, slamming the door again, Cor let out a long sigh, “This boy is more trouble than he’s worth.” Cor got up and followed Gladio into the hallway, “Gladiolus.”

Gladio stopped and turned around, facing the Marshall with a glare.

Cor raised an eyebrow, “Don’t you and the Prince have training today?”

Gladio’s eyes narrowed a little more, “He won’t leave his room.”

*~*~*~*

**Day Five**

Regis and Cor were having lunch in Cor’s office. Oddly enough, this was a normal occurrence.

“Regis,” Cor spoke between bites of rice, “I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” The King said looking up from his own meal.

“The boy. Prompto.” The King sighed, but Cor continued, “He would’ve won.”

Regis wiped his mouth with his napkin and set his chopsticks down, “I am aware, yes.”

Cor blinked, “... Then why refuse him the position?”

“Because he failed the second test.” Regis crossed his arms, “He didn’t fight to be with Noctis. He accepted the loss and moved on. He hasn’t made any attempt otherwise either.”

Cor cleared his throat, “To be fair… You barred him from the palace.”

“A minor technicality. My point is, it’s been almost a week and he’s made no attempt to contact the prince. If he truly cared - if he truly wanted to be in the Crownsguard, he would’ve come up with something.”

Cor hesitated a moment, “... If I am to understand you correctly… You failed him for falling in line?”

Regis grinned at his old friend, “Precisely.”

*~*~*~*

**Day Nine**

It was the middle of the night and Nyx was sound asleep in his bed. He was rudely awakened to someone pounding on the door. The man sat up and tensed as he walked over to the door. Another pound. Nyx readied some fire magic in a hand behind his back before he opened the door a crack. Nyx blinked and put out the magic, opening the door, “... Cor Leonis?”

Cor grinned from the doorway, holding a dress bag with him, “Nyx Ulric.”

Nyx moved so that Cor could enter. The Marshall put the bag over the chair and glanced around, “... Do all the Glaive have such cheap accommodations?”

“We all don’t have the luxury of being in the Crownsguard. What do you want, Leonis?”

“Right. To the point.” Cor turned and glanced at the glaive, “I need your help with something. I can’t ask one of the Crownsguard and Drautos tells me you like breaking rules.”

Nyx shut the door, leaning against it and crossing his arms, “Depends on what it is and what you’re offering.”

Cor motioned to the dress bag, “This is a Kingsglaive uniform. I need you to pick someone up in town, give them this, and sneak them into the palace through the Kingsglaive entrance.”

Nyx’s eyes narrowed, “Absolutely  **not** . I could be-”

“It’s Prompto. Should that change your mind.” Nyx blinked and shut it mouth as Cor continued, “You’re interested, good. We want him to petition the King to have a place on the Crownsguard. Obviously that’s a little hard given the fact that he cannot enter.”

Nyx raised an eyebrow, “We? I’m assuming you mean you and the Prince?”

“No, actually. This is mostly influenced by Gladio.” Cor crossed his arms and leaned against a counter.

“Gladio?” Nyx couldn’t help but chuckle softly, “I thought he hated the blonde because of that kidnapping incident.”

“It was not a kidnapping. It was a date.” Cor stated blankly.

Nyx blinked a couple of times, staring at the other man trying to figure out if he was lying… He wasn’t, “So, just get Prompto in? That’s it?”

Cor nodded, “You might have to convince him to.”

Nyx rolled his eyes, “You know, this is technically treason.”

Cor grinned back, “It’s for the good of Insomnia.”

Nyx sighed and grinned slightly as well, “What’s his address?”

*~*~*~*

**Day Eleven**

Prompto groaned as he heard someone knocking rather loudly on the door at - what time was it? It’s still dark out. The blonde tried to put his pillow over his head, but the knocking got louder and he groaned louder, getting up. He threw on a white tshirt to accompany his black sweatpants as he make his way to the door. He cursed softly as he stubbed his toe on  **something** along the way before opening the door with a straight glare. His vision focused and then he blinked a few times, “... Nyx Ulric?”

In front of him was standing Nyx Ulric, not even in complete uniform. The off duty uniform Prompto assumed.

Nyx grinned, “You know how long it took me to find your house?”

Prompto blinked a couple more times, “What are you  **doing** here?

Nyx rolled his eyes, “It’s a long story.” He held a dress bag out to the blonde, “I need you to put this on and get in the car. I’ll explain on the way. We don’t have much time, so hurry it up.”

Prompto blinked as he took the dress bag and Nyx turned on his heels back towards the car, “... Hurry up? What?”

Prompto rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to change. He glanced at the clock - 3am? What the fuck Nyx. The blonde sighed as he put the bag on a hook and slowly unzipped it. His eyes widened, “An active duty Kingslgaive uniform?!” He thought about running out and questioning Nyx right there, but it probably wouldn’t get him any answers. He groaned and stripped his clothes before putting on the uniform. Oddly enough - it fit almost perfectly. Weren’t these things custom made though?

Prompto walked out of the house and locked the door behind him. He walked up to Nyx as he finished the buttons, “Okay, what’s going on?”

Nyx just grinned slightly and opened the passenger door, “I told you. On the way.”

Prompto sighed, giving in and got into the car. Nyx got in on the other side and started driving. It didn’t take Prompto long to realize they were on the way to the palace.

The blonde glanced at Nyx, “You know I can’t go in there right? He told me never to come back.”

“That was a test,” Nyx stated plainly as he adjusted his hands on the wheel, “One which, you failed, by the way.”

Prompto blinked, “A test? What?”

“He wanted you to argue and to fight for the prince, but you didn’t. So you failed.”

Prompto let out a sigh, “Then why are you bringing me back?”

Nyx pulled up into the parking in front of the Kingsglaive entrance and turned the car off before glancing at the kid, “Do you care about him?”

Prompto glared back, “Of  **course** I do! Why the fuck would you question that?!”

Nyx grinned slightly before getting out of the car and starting to walk towards the entrance. Prompto’s eye twitched and he quickly followed the man.

“No one should stop us. There’s a corridor that connects the palace and the Glaive halls, so you should be able to get in that way.” Nyx said pocketing his hands as they walked in and towards a dark section of hallway.

“Get in  **where** exactly? You haven’t told me anything Nyx!”

Suddenly the wall opened to a hidden hallway. Gladio was standing there with his arms crossed, “Keep your voice down or someone’s going to find us.”

Prompto blinked again, “... Gladio?”

Nyx bowed slightly, “My work’s done. He’s your problem now.” He gave Prompto a rough pat on the back before walking off.

Prompto almost fell over as Gladio started walking away as well, “Hurry up, we don’t have much time.”

Prompto growled but followed, “Everyone keeps saying that, but no one is telling me what’s going on!”

Gladio suddenly stopped outside of a door and Prompto blinked a couple times as the taller man leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, “You’re going to tell the King to make you a member of the Crownsguard.”

“Yeah, uh. I failed, remember?” Prompto said crossing his arms.

Gladio, “There’s still time to change his mind.”

Prompto sighed heavily, “I doubt that.”

“You’ve got Cor and I defending you on this.”

Prompto blinked and glanced up at him, “... What about Noct?”

Gladio paused, about to reply, when suddenly the door opened. Regis and Cor walked out. Regis stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the blonde, “What are  **you** doing here?”

“Well I-”

“He came here to ask you to be a part of the Crownsguard.” Gladio interrupted.

“You already failed your test. I do not give them a second time.” Regis responded to the taller man.

“But that-”

“And as I told you, Regis. He passed.” Cor interrupted on his other side.

“We’ve already discussed why he failed. I will not talk on this subject again.” Regis began walking away.

“ **ENOUGH** .” Prompto interrupted and they all stopped and glanced at him. Prompto’s face was flushed and he could hear his heart rate in his chest, “Your majesty, I  **care** about your son… A Lot. I don’t want to see him get hurt. And I don’t want him to get hurt because of me. I’d protect him with my life, whether you decided to allow me to or not. Not because he’s a prince, but because he means something. He means  **everything** … To me… I…” Prompto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I understand you won’t change your decision. I’ll… I’ll stay away from Noc-the Prince if that’s what’s best for Insomnia. But I do want you to know,” Regis’ eyes narrowed slightly as Prompto looked up with a serious fire in his eyes, “I  **do** truly love your son. I would do anything for him.”

There was a long moment of silence. Prompto’s nerves were getting the worst of him and he avoided eye contact with all of them. Eventually though, Regis sighed, “Very well.

Prompto blinked and his head snapped up, “W-What?”

“Gladio. Give him the uniform Prince Noctis designed.” Regis turned and started walking away.

Prompto stopped him quickly by jumping in front of him, “I-I don’t understand.”

Regis gave a slight warm smile, “Take care of my son, Prompto.”

*~*~*~*

**Day Twelve**

Prompto’s hands were shaking as he stared at the dress bag laying on his bed. Noctis designed this. For  **him** . When did he even get the measurements? Prompto shook his head. No time for distractions. He had to report to the palace in an hour.

The blonde hesitated before unzipping the bag. His eyes widened. He picked up the jacket and slowly ran his fingers over the studs. He couldn’t help but grin slightly at the smallest details - or even the patches. Noct’s taste wasn’t half bad. He slipped into the pants and was shocked at how perfectly they fit. Noct seriously must’ve been staring at his ass a lot. Right. Focus.

Prompto slipped on the shirt and jacket and looked in the mirror with a huge grin. This was amazing. He reached into the pockets and blinked a few times, pulling out a card and a folded note. The card seemed to be his Crownsguard ID - temporary one aways.

He unfolded the note and his eyes widened. It was from Noct. Written on the day of the exam.  _ I always believed in you _ . Prompto’s face flushed slightly as he instantly recognized the handwriting. He set the note on the desk before hurrying to the palace.

As Prompto got to the palace he gave Nyx a high five before running inside, panting slightly since he ran the whole way. He rested his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath.

“Yo!” Gladio walked up to him and patted his back, almost knocking the blonde over.

“Don’t  **do** that.” Prompto regained his balance and glared slightly.

Gladio chuckled, “Do me a favor, will ya?”

“Already?” Prompto groaned.

Gladio crossed his arms with a grin, “Go wake Noct up. He’s late for training.”

Prompto seemed to perk up a little bit, “I-Is that… okay?”

“He hasn’t left his room since you failed your test honestly.”

Prompto frowned slightly before finally agreeing and making his way to Noct’s room. He knocked.

“Go away Gladio. I told you I’m not training.”

Prompto bit his lip slightly and knocked again.

“I said go awa-” The voice cut off as the prince opened the door and his eyes widened, mouth parted slightly, “... Prompto?”

Prompto grinned a little, “... Still want me to go away?”

Noctis blinked a few more times, looking him up and down - noticing the uniform. At the same time, Prompto noticed the prince was only in black sweatpants. Distracting. Noctis kept staring at him.

Prompto’s face flushed slightly and he tried not to break eye contact, “N-Noct?”

Noctis’ eyes narrowed before he roughly grabbed Prompto’s wrist, “Get in here.”

Prompto yelped as Noct pulled him in the room and shut the door. He wasted no time pinning the blonde to the door and kissing him deeply. Prompto moaned into the kiss.

As Noct broke the kiss to nip at the blonde’s neck, Prompto chuckled softly as his hands ran across the prince’s chest, “I missed you too. I’m not leaving. I promise. You’re stuck with me. Always.”


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the start of the game, the first night they're camping after leaving Insomnia.

The King had just told Noctis he had to marry Lunafreya. The group had just left Insomnia. They argued as the car broke down and they eventually managed to push it to Hammerhead. After taking care of a few tasks for Cindy, the group decided to make camp.

Noctis and Prompto hadn’t really gotten a chance to talk about the entire situation. And after dinner, Prompto couldn’t sleep. He stayed outside laying on a mat with his hands behind his head, watching the stars.

A little while later Noctis came out and sat next to him, “Hey.”

Prompto glanced over at him, “Hey…”

Noctis refused to make eye contact and stared into the darkness in front of him, “... About this morning.”

“You don’t have to explain anything, Noct. It’s not like your father gave you a choice.”

Noctis hesitantly glanced at Prompto, “What?”

Prompto sighed and sat up, “Marry the girl to save the city. Kinda makes sense.”

Noctis sighed softly, “Prompto…”

“I got a letter from Luna once. Did I ever tell you about that?”

Noctis’ eyes widened in surprised, “You what?”

“Yeah,” Prompto stood up and brushed his legs off, walking around a bit and crossing his arms, “I saved her dog back in grade school. She sent me a letter in response. I still don’t know how she even found me or knew my name.”

Noctis chuckled softly, “She’s good at that.”

Prompto rubbed the back of his head, “The dog got injured on its way to find you actually. She assumed we were friends, and she was happy about that.”

Noctis blinked, “... Luna thought we were friends?”

Prompto nodded, “Honestly, I thought I could never be friends with someone like you, or more than that.”

Noctis stood up, “Why not?”

Prompto rolled his eyes, “I mean, I’m  **me** ? Have you seen me?”

Noctis rolled his eyes and kissed the blonde’s cheek, “Yes I have, from every angle.”

Prompto blushed, “Noct…”

“I’m going to tell Luna no, Prompto. I wanted you to be the first to know that.” Noctis whispered softly into Prompto’s ear as he pulled the blonde closer by his hips.

Prompto blinked and wrapped his arms around Noct’s shoulders, “What about the treaty?”

“We’ll find another way. Lunafreya will understand.” Noctis lightly kissed his check.

Prompto blushed a little, “Yeah, but  **I** don’t understand, Noct. Turning down a Princess for me?”

Noctis grinned slightly, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Prompto chuckled softly and rested his head against Noct’s chest, “I never thought we’d be friends… let alone-”

“Lovers?” Noct lightly nipped his neck.

The blonde laughed a bit again, “It sounds weird when you talk about emotions, you know that, right?”

Noctis grinned slightly and nipped Prompto’s ear while whispering, “I love you Prompto.”

The blonde blushed deeply as he felt his pants becoming tighter and pressing into Noctis’ thigh, “T-This is hardly the time for-”

“We can be quiet.” Noctis whispered again as he lightly cupped the blonde, earning a moan.

Prompto blushed a bit more, “ **Noct** , we’re never quiet.”

“I guess they’ll have to figure that out one way or the other.”

“We’re not having sex in the woods.” Prompto hesitantly responded with as his breathing picked up.

Noct grinned, “We did the first time.”

Prompto gave him the cutest glare, “That was in a  **tent** .”

Noctis chuckled softly, “It’s funny… This all started because I asked you to work with me on a class project.”

“Which we  **failed** by the way.” Prompto pouted.

Noct just smiled, “But I got you, didn’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for all your support on this story, I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> I apologize for the final chapter being a bit short, but I wanted to fluff it up a bit.  
> Please let me know if you all enjoyed it~


End file.
